To Have Love
by DarthAnimus
Summary: AU: Sequel to TWL: Life in a huge mansion with a bunch of demons and their pregnant mates was not what Ryou saw as his future. But, he's not complaining. BR YYY KJ MM


Darth's Notes: Hookay, due to the popular demand, "To Want Love" is now back in a sequel. This time we'll be seeing the life in the demon manor through Ryou and Bakura's perspective.

Disclaimer: Neither me nor KCRose own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. We write this story purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**To Have Love: Chapter One – This Expectant Heart of Mine**

Internal Ryou POV

Demons, the creatures from horror stories and tales of old. I had never believed in such supernatural things until an event that took place five years ago. Five years ago, I was kidnapped from my home and taken to a strange place far from everything I had ever known. And then the unexpected happened; I fell in love with the same person who was responsible for my kidnapping. Not only was he another male, but he was a demon; he looked human but from the start I was aware of the power he held and how much danger he posed to me.

Yes, I learned to love the demon and I was happy to hear that he wished to spend the rest of his life with me, for us to become mates. I had already agreed, even before I met the other inhabitant of the house, the three humans who had been taken very much like me. They all have become precious friends to me and together we have made each other's lives at the demon mansion easier to handle. This house was their home before it was that to me as well and they all had agreed to a mating before I did. Still, even being mated did not mean that there was no obstacles. I will now tell you a story about the most challenging time of my life, my first year as Bakura's, my own demon's, companion.

Normal Ryou POV

Ryou had been living in the house for only a couple of weeks and he had developed a routine of waking up, bathing and sitting in front of his mirror every morning. I would also wait there with my still damp hair, and then Bakura would come in, grab a brush and start going through all the knots in my hair. That was the way I fell in love with him. Ryou fell for the demon over the other's reflection in the mirror while Bakura would brush his hair out for him, showing the boy a gentle side no one ever got to see. Every single time the demon would wear an intense look of concentration on his face even when focusing on such a simple task and his hands would be careful not to hurt Ryou.

Recently Ryou had started putting his hair up into a ponytail. The white-haired human had grown tired of Marik sneaking up on him, thinking he was Bakura. As his ponytail fell against him back, Ryou remembered another occasion he had been spooked, which had been a week ago when Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Malik and Marik had all visited the room at once.

Truth be told, Yami and Seto had burst in through the door without knocking, and Malik and Marik had ran in in the middle of the conversation that had happened in-between. Still, despite the brash behaviour of their mates, Yugi and Jou had proved to be a nice pair and had put a lot of Ryou's worries to rest. The boy had not even known that he would need to know so many things before Yugi and Jou had enlightened me. The two especially explained about the mating show and everything that had to do with it. The two had both gone through it already, so they had been able to give Ryou a lot of useful information.

Bakura and Ryou had decided to hold their mating show in a couple of weeks' time and there were a lot of preparations that they still needed to take care of. They still did not have any invitations or rooms for their guests, especially for visiting family and Ryou had no idea how it was all supposed to get done. Much to the boys relief, Yugi and Jou had offered their help, along with that of their mates'. Yami and Seto did everything the two humans could think of to ask from them, with the occasional help of a flirtatious smile that would turn their demonic partner to mush. Ryou supposed that the situation between him and Bakura was similar to that; Ryou had gotten everything he could possibly need from Bakura, and even some things he did not need.

Even with the stress of the upcoming mating show, Ryou was looking forward to it all, expecially to the part where the two of them would have children together. Talking to Yugi, Jou and Malik had given Ryou a lot of information about the procedure and Ryou hoped that the kids he would have with Bakura would be botn healthy, and that they could be good parents and make their children happy. There was still a long way to go before that and Ryou did not know what he would have to experience before that point, but he was certain that he would enjoy it all.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: We authors really hope that you all will enjoy this story as much as the previous one. The next chapter will be a longer one. Ta!


End file.
